Call of Duty: Wolves of War
Call of Duty: Wolves of War is a first person shooter game developed by Treyarch for the Call of Duty franchise, being the nineteenth entry into the main series. It is set in the Cold War. The game is set in various conflicts in the Cold War, being set in the Simba Wars, the Second Palestine Wars, the Vietnam War and the Panama Crisis. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * Africa * Africa * Africa * Africa * Africa * Africa * Palestine * Palestine * Palestine * Palestine * Palestine * Vietnam * Vietnam * Vietnam * Vietnam * Vietnam * Vietnam * Guatemala * Honduras * Nicaragua * El Salvador * Kashmir Characters United States Army * Billy Robins * Kevin Hillary * Henry Stevens * Milo Corine * Eddy Matine * Lindberg * Ryan * Evans * Phillips * Steiner * Walther * Bishop * Gabriel Soviet Armed Forces * Vadim Gernikov * Kalinin Cuban Army * Ramos Anti Communist Resistance * Toyin Akimbe * Wilfredo Vincente Factions Friendly * United States Army Enemy * Soviet Armed Forces * Viet Minh * African Socialist Militias * Cuban Army * Arab Republic Army Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps US Marines vs Soviet Armed Forces * Palestine * Tel Aviv * Golan Heights * West Bank * Sinai Peninsula * Gaza Strip * Kinshasa * Jungle * Village * Ridge * Tree Line * Valley * Trenches * Hanoi * Saigon * Ho Chi Minh Trail * Plei Mei * Khe Sanh * Binh Dinh Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** Satchel Charge x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Flak Jacket ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Overkill ** Sleight of Hand ** Shades ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Fireproof ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Supply Drop * 5 – Artillery * 6 – Dog Attack * 7 – Air Strike * 8 – Gunship Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch * Veteran 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A1 * CAR-15 * AKM * AK-74 * M14 * IMI Galil * Simonov SKS * FN Fal Submachine Guns * M3 * Carl Gustaf * AKS-74u * MP5 * Scorpion Light Machine Guns * M60 * RPD * PKM * RPK * HK21 * Stoner 62 Sniper Rifles * M40 * Dragunov SVD Shotguns * Mossberg 500 * SPAS 12 Sidearms * M1911 * Makarov * M19 Machine Guns * M2 Browning * SG 43 Goryunov Launchers * M72 LAW * RPG-7 * FIM-92 Stinger * M79 Thumper Grenades * M67 Frag * Smoke * Tabun * Flare Equipment * Satchel Charge * Claymore * Binoculars Knives * Knife * Machete Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope ** Sniper Scope * Barrel – ** Suppressor * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Masterkey ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * American – ** M1 Abrams ** M60 Patton * Russian – ** T 62 ** T 72 Air Craft * American – ** F4 Fantom Ground Vehicles * American – ** M35 ** M112 * Russian – ** ZIL 131 ** BMP-1 Secondary Modes Survival Wolves of War ''sees the return of survival mode from past games. Survival can be played alone, split screen and online with up to four players. Same as in ''World at War, players work to survive waves of countless enemy troops. Players obtain and upgrade weapons, unlock new areas and obtain power ups to help defend themselves from the increasing and deadlier waves of enemies. There are two modes in survival; default, in which the player, or players, complete a certain set and the game ends, or classic, in which the player, or players, defend themselves from endless waves of enemies until they are finally overrun. As the survival match goes on, the waves of enemies become more numerous and increasingly difficult. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games